eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Laban o Bawi
Laban o Bawi (LoB) is a signature Eat Bulaga! segment that became popular because it was one of the first noontime show segments to give out ₱1 million as its jackpot prize. The core game involves a row of boxes containing numbers to form the digits of one million pesos. Laban o Bawi is a game of luck in which the contestant must perfectly arrange the boxes to win the highest possible jackpot prize. The segment is divided into two parts: the elimination round and the jackpot round. In the original edition, the segment also became famous for its in-house dancers, the SexBomb Girls, and their sexually suggestive dance moves, such as their famous "Get, get aww!" chant. As a result, the SexBomb Girls and the segment have garnered criticism from moralists and conservatives for promoting immorality through their songs, dances, and appearances. Eventually, the SexBomb Girls left the show but for a different personal reason. In the revival of the segment in 2014, Laban o Bawi ''featured the six grand finalists of the recently concluded [[FHHM: For Healthy and Heavy Models Only|''FHHM: For Healthy and Heavy Models Only]] segment as the in-house dancers, dubbed as the Sixbomb Dancers. The name of the dance group was a nod to the legacy of the SexBomb Girls and their contribution to the success of the original segment. Elimination round The elimination round has had numerous version throughout the years the segment was on air. However, the last man standing format of the game remains the same. The contestants must undergo a series of questions until only one person remains to play the jackpot round. October 2000–December 2005 In the original format, contestants press a buzzer to answer the hosts' simple questions. There are either two or three contestants in each cycle of questioning. The first contestant to give the correct answer will move on to the next cycle of questioning where he or she will compete with other contestants who answered correctly. The cycle of questioning continues until only one contestant remains to play the jackpot round. January 2006–November 2006 In 2006, the format of the elimination round was changed to resemble the format of the American game show Wheel of Fortune. The contestants are given a blank word puzzle with only two letters given. The contestants must guess the word from the three clues that the hosts will give. The contestants are given five seconds to solve the word puzzle for each clue given. The winning contestants will then go through a cycle of questioning until only one remains. October 2014–April 2015 In the 2014 revival of the segment, only one question is asked per contestant. In a pool of contestants, five lucky contestants will be asked a question by the segment hosts. Contestants who answered correctly will be able pick one of the five gift boxes that five Eat Bulaga! hosts are holding. However, if a contestant fails to provide the correct response, the contestant can choose another person from the pool of contestants who will get a chance to answer a different question.The fate of the previous contestant depends on the answer of the second contestant. If the second contestant incorrectly answers the question, then the previous contestant advances. If the second contestant's answer is correct, then the second contestant moves on. The previous contestant is then eliminated. Once the five winning contestants who answered questions correctly have picked their gift boxes, the hosts will open their boxes and reveal the different prizes that the contestants will receive. The lucky contestant who picks the box that holds the key to the jackpot round wins. October 2019 In the 2019 revival of the segment, of the game started with 50 players answering a series of multiple choice questions (A, B, C, or D), hoping to eliminate all others until only one remains. The most popular type of question involved the scientific names of plants animals, EB Throwbacks, And music, with at least two of the four choices noticeably joke answers. If two people remain in the game and both choose the correct answer, the first person to arrive at his/her choice is declared the winner. Advance To The Jackpot Round File:LOB0814-1014.png|Original title card in October 2014 File:LOBTide.jpg|Special edition in April 2015 sponsored by Tide Jackpot round The jackpot round has remained the same throughout the years. In the jackpot round, the contestant is presented with seven boxes placed side by side. Each box represents a particular numerical place value; the leftmost box represents the millions place, while the rightmost box represents the ones place. Hidden inside the boxes is either a "1" or a "0". The goal of the game is to pick the box that contains the number "1" and place it in the millions place so the seven boxes combined would read 1000000, which means that the player has won the highest possible jackpot prize of ₱1 million. If the box that contains the number "1" is placed in any other position, then the player wins the cash amount that the place value represents (0010000 = ₱10,000, 0001000 = ₱1,000, 0000100 = ₱100, 0000010 = ₱10 or 0000001 = ₱1). There is already a number "0" in the hundred-thousands place in order to allow the host to make cash offers lower than one hundred thousand pesos. Another jackpot round has remained the same throughout the years. In the jackpot round, the contestant is presented with seven boxes If the box that contains the "HOUSE & LOT" Or "HOUSE & LOST" which means that the player has won the highest possible jackpot prize of House & Lot in 2002. Throughout the jackpot round, the host makes a cash offer that would make the player think if he’ll go through with the game (Laban) or withdraw with the offer (Bawi). Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Game Segments Category:2000s Segments Category:2010s Segments Category:2000 Segments Category:2001 Segments Category:2002 Segments Category:2003 Segments Category:2004 Segments Category:2005 Segments Category:2006 Segments Category:2014 Segments Category:2015 Segments Category:Knowledge Competitions